Spamano telefónico
by cristinasdf
Summary: Antonio y Romano llevan sin verse una semana ya que el italiano estaba cuidando de su hermano. Romano no aguanta más y en mitad de la noche acaba por llamar al español. ONE SHOT.


**Un pequeño one-shot de Spamano, que he escrito en apenas una hora :3 Estos dos son demasiado adorables3 Ya sabéis, acepto todo tipo de reviews, ya sean buenos o malos~ y si os gusta haced fav :3**

Romano había pasado la última semana cuidando de su hermano Feliciano y no había podido ver a Antonio en todo ese tiempo. Tenía ganas de llamarlo, verlo, quería estar con él. Pero eso a él no le pegaba, no era su estilo, su orgullo le impedía ser así. Él era más de esperar a que lo llamasen, él solía ser el buscado. Se había acostumbrado a eso porque Antonio es todo lo contrario, muy caprichoso y siempre hacía lo que quería. Solía ir a visitar a Romano y este al principio se hacía el molesto aunque en el fondo le encantaba.

Esta vez tendría que rebajarse un poco, necesitaba escuchar al menos su voz. Se levantó de la cama, cogió el móvil y salió a la terraza a tomar el aire, hacía bastante calor esa noche. Desbloqueó el móvil y buscó a Antonio en su agenda, dudando si llamarlo o no. Al final no pudo resistirse y marcó su número. Estuvo esperando unos instantes hasta que descolgaron.

"¿Sí? ¿Romano?" Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea a un español soñoliento.

El italiano no respondió, se quedó en silencio admirando el acento español del otro.

"¿Estás ahí? Contesta, Romano." El de pelo oscuro entendió el comportamiento del otro y se echó a reír.

"…Hola, Antonio. ¿Estabas durmiendo?" Estaba algo resignado, pero al final pudo dirigirle la palabra.

"Sí, y bien sabes lo mucho que me molesta que me despierten." El español optó por jugar un poco. "Espero que sea importante lo que quieres."

El de pelo claro tragó saliva. ¿Ahora qué iba a responderle? Seguro que Antonio se iba a enfadar con él y no querría verlo cuando él estuviese libre. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para decirle la verdad. No podía contarle nada… pero no quería que se enfadara con él. Le echaba de menos y tenía que decírselo.

"Simplemente quería hablar contigo, Antonio. ¿Te parece razón suficiente?" Romano se sonrojó un poco, dio gracias porque el español no pudiera verlo.

"¿Eso significa que me echas de menos?" Al de pelo oscuro le encantaba hacer enfadar al italiano porque este siempre negaba lo evidente, y era un comportamiento muy adorable.

"¡No! Te he dicho que solamente me apetecía hablar contigo y ya está." No podía aceptarlo. Antonio sabía la verdad más que de sobra y eso era suficiente para él. No había necesidad de poner los sentimientos en palabras.

"Es extraño que se te antojen cosas así a estas horas. Más bien NECESITABAS hablar conmigo." El italiano remarcó la palabra diciéndola más alto y lento que el resto de ellas.

"¡Bah! Déjalo, Antonio. El caso es que ya he hablado contigo y puedo irme a dormir tranquilo. Nos vemos en unos días." Fue a colgar, algo molesto, pero escuchó la voz del español y volvió a llevarse el móvil al oído.

"¡Romano! ¡Romano! ¡No cuelgues!" Antonio repetía su nombre desesperado, quería seguir hablando con él.

"¿Qué? Quiero dormir ya." Refunfuñó un poco aunque no le molestaba continuar hablando con el español.

"¿Me vas a dejar aquí? Tú ya has cumplido tu necesidad de hablar conmigo pero… ¿sabes mi necesidad de hablar contigo?

Romano se quedó pensando un poco. Lo cierto es que el español siempre estaba encima de él, molestándolo, diciendo cosas raras y regalándole tomates. Siempre estaban juntos, eran inseparables. La gente dudaba y se preguntaba el por qué de su amistad si se llevaban tan mal, pero realmente estaban más unidos de lo que parecía. Sus peleas no iban en serio, es más, reforzaban su relación. Entonces, al haber estado tantos días sin verse, Antonio estaba "falto de Romano" y lo necesitaba.

"¿Qué necesidad tienes de hablar conmigo?" Romano en el fondo sabía que Antonio se moría por verle, pero quería ser malo, le gustaba que le dijese todas esas cosas tan cariñosas y vergonzosas.

"Llevo una semana sin verte y sin escuchar tu voz. Si fuese posible, ahora mismo iría hacia tu casa y te abrazaría tan fuerte que no te soltaría jamás. Quiero verte, quiero besarte, Romano. Te necesito, a ti y a tu cariño. Bueno, tu cariño… tampoco es que me des mucho cariño pero bueno, me conformo con dártelo yo a ti" El español reía al saber la cara de vergüenza que debería de tener el italiano, y así era. El del pelo claro estaba rojo como sus tomates y se cubría la cara con una mano debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

"¡Vale, vale! Está bien, no digas esas cosas, Antonio…"

"¿Qué cosas no quieres que diga?" El tono pícaro del español sonrojó aún más al italiano.

"Cosas vergonzosas. No digas tus sentimientos en voz alta como si no te importasen."

"Pero justamente los digo en voz alta porque me importan mis sentimientos, me importas tú, quiero que lo sepas." El de pelo oscuro siempre tenía salidas para todo, era un romántico.

"Pues lo sé, sé tus sentimientos, no hace falta que los repitas tanto. Siento que se borrarán y se volverán monótonos para ti si los dices tanto, Antonio" A Romano le dolía la idea de que el español dejase de quererlo. Era una de las pocas personas, a parte de su hermano, en quien confiaba y a quien de verdad apreciaba.

"Romano, te quiero, muchas gracias por llamarme." El italiano se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía Antonio al decir esas palabras.

"¡S-suficiente! Mañana hablamos, estoy empezando a tener sueño." El español le sacaba de quicio a Romano.

"Perfecto, buenas noches Romano."

"Buenas noches Antonio." Fue a colgar pero aún faltaba algo por decir. "Uh, ¿Antonio?" Tenía miedo de que hubiese colgado.

"Dime"

"Te quiero. Hasta mañana." Las palabras salieron rápidamente de su boca y después colgó el móvil sin darle tiempo al español a responder. Dejó el móvil en una mesa y fue a dormir, pensando en Antonio y con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Por su parte, el español se sonrojó ante la actitud del de pelo claro y se alegró muchísimo de tenerlo en su vida.


End file.
